Business objects are real world entities, concepts and activities modeled as objects in an information system. Business objects may encapsulate both data structures and the functions or services applied to the data, while hiding their full complexity from other objects. This encapsulation of data and functions/services makes it easier to modify program components by allowing one to program with the relevant entities without having to know all the implementation details. Business objects also allow for the reuse of existing functions.
In some cases, when a user is in an application window, a separate pop-up window may be opened to allow a user to input additional information for the application. The separate pop-up window may interrupt the user's work flow. For example, the user may have to move or resize the pop-up window in order to view the contents of the application window and the contents of the pop-up window simultaneously.